the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Water Main
The very first PACYOA:TE mission hosted on /tg/. Two teams are sent via dropship to take an oil platform from Tumblr. Summary "Command" sends two dropships carrying teams Mythbusters and Victory. Double-Headed Dragon Necromancer assumes command of the other suits on the mission and begins dispensing orders. The flying suits; Technosis, Mothership, Orpheus, and Hydra, are to simply rush in and hit with as much force as possible. Ronin rides with Orpheus, while Grendel is told to carry Rider and Wyvern to the platform separately, the last of whom is tasked specifically with locating the item of importance regardless of the outside fighting. As Mythbusters discuss the points of their plan with one another, the Victory team dropship is hit by a long-range railgun shot and destroyed. The suits inside the other dropship quickly deploy. Orpheus, carrying Ronin, jumps out of the ship and makes towards the platform, intending to take out the railguns defending it. DHDN's comm buoy readings come back revealing that the platform has an unprecedented three railguns installed on each corner of the facility, as well as a large garrison of lightweight flying suits guarding it. Members of the team begin deploying drones, flares and other means to make themselves harder targets for the railguns, which work well enough to cause some near misses from the railguns. Another ping from the comm buoys reveal a type of rotary launcher, which fires upwards, laying down a thick black smoke around the platform, obscuring unaided vision on the rig completely. Grendel charges into the smoke, intending to provide a distraction for the other suits flying in behind him, However, the smoke interferes with his landing, causing him to crash into the platform. The rest of the team immediately begins to panic, as only Orpheus has any means of seeing through the smoke due to having IR vision built into his suit. Grendel is especially confused by this concept. However, after considering retreating, the team decides to press onward. DHDN orders Grendel and Rider to focus on taking out the railguns and renews his order to Wyvern to infiltrate the innards of the rig and locate whatever is being guarded there. Orpheus and Mothership are to join Grendel and Rider on the rig, while Technosis is to focus on the flying suits. Orpheus attempts to approach the rig cautiously, however he winds up getting clipped by a railgun shot anyways, which causes him to drop out of the air from the force of the impact. He is able to recover rather quickly, however, and the same weapon that destroyed a dropship with a single shot minutes earlier causes only minimal damage to his suit. Technosis' attempts at anti-air combat go poorly, but he is able to successfully take down a single flyer suit. Mothership's drones are able to destroy one railgun, however, another railgun shot is able to connect with the Mythbusters dropship. Unlike Victory's the shot does not completely destroy the dropship, instead taking out one of its engines and causing it to fall out of the sky and into the water, taking DHDN with it. Reinforcements are called in and arrive in the form of Archangel and Primal, currently observing the situation in space. Orpheus' returning fire at the enemy misses completely. Ronin, still being carried by Orpheus, manages to take out a couple of flyer suits with his plasma rifle. The flyers completely ignore the pair, likely more concerned with with the downed dropship now. Grendel, having missed the platform and landed back in the water, jumps out from below and fires a dragon flamethrower at the flyers, managing to take down a couple of them, although they are not directly above him. DHDN rides out the dropship crash causally, and requests assistance from Primal in fending off the large number of flying suits heading towards his position. He fires a volley of missiles at the platform, which all hit the platform with perfect accuracy. Grendel, Ronin and Wyvern all make it to the platform. Oprheus and Mothership begin to make their way back to the dropship crash site to try and save DHDN from the numerous flying and aquatic suits around his position. However, Orpheus continues to fail almost every shot, and the other suit's attacks also largely miss. The flyers begin attacking the dropship in earnest, but DHDN is well-protected from their attacks by the hull, although electrical interference disables his suit functions. Archangel begins raining support fire from orbit. Wyvern begins making his way through the facility. He locates the crew quarters first, which are completely deserted. Ronin does the same, less subtly using a sword to cut through a wall. He finds a storage room containing numerous barrels. Ronin activates his night vision and takes a careful look around, but this room is also deserted. Ronin moves to inspect the barrels, labeled as "AO-5", and trips into them, knocking one down. Although it doesn't open, the sound causes an alarm to go off. Ronin grabs the barrel and runs off, although no one appears to be answering the alarm. Grendel does another jump and fire action, hitting nothing as there are no enemy suits above him. However, and the way down, he is bodyslammed by multiple medium suits and pushed back into the ocean. The medium suits follow him into the water and batter him as they plummet deeper into the ocean. Rider is left alone until a light suit decloaks and challenges him to a sword duel. Orpheus is able to dive underwater and successfully recover DHDN. However, a bad shot from Archangel hits the pair instead of the enemy, causing them to both separate and fall back into the water. Orpheus is able to regain his suit functions in time to spot a kamikaze suit heading for him. Orpheus is able to dodge the enemy suit and grab DHDN again, assisted by covering fire from Mothership distracting the enemy surrounding them all. DHDN attempts to assist the escape with a missile, but instead fires it directly into Orpheus's face. The two are split apart and sent into the ocean yet again, followed by a kamikaze suit for each. DHDN is able to successfully dodge to enemy kamikaze suit, which detonates behind him. Rider and the enemy light suit begin their duel on the platform, which appears to be initially going well for him. Grendel continues to struggle unsuccessfully against the enemies as they all continue to sink closer to the ocean floor. Technosis continues to fail or miss most of his shots against the flying enemies, finally running out of ammunition. Archangel fires another shot, resulting in another miss. Wyvern continues to wander the facility, though it appears to be deserted all throughout. He eventually reaches a door titled "Refinement Area", decorated with a bloody smear on the door. Wyvern moves to investigate with caution. On the other side of the door, Wyvern comes across a hallway littered with bodies that have been hacked to bits. Grendel still continues to struggle, trying everything to dislodged the attacking medium suits, including a point-blank wave motion gun shot,which discharges but fails to hit anything. The enemy suits begin coating his suit in strange purple substance which starts to inhibit his suit functions. Rider attempts to grab his staggered opponent in a bear hug. He receives a surprise uppercut from the enemy. A downward slash from the enemy's sword cuts through his leg, downing him. Rider attempts to dodge the follow up strike, but another slash from the enemy is all it takes to finish him off. Grendel's struggling finally ends as the purplish substance overwhelms his suit and enters it. Seeing as no one is pursuing Ronin, he decides to instead investigate the barrel he is carrying. He opens the barrel and sees a black liquid inside, presumably crude oil. Ronin throws some on the ground to be sure. Wyvern on the other hand continues to investigate the trail of bodies, now coming into a new room. Part of this area is sealed off with a glass wall, behind which is a silver canister labeled "AO-BASE". He also finds a survivor; a lone woman dresses in casual clothing. She's wounded, covered in blood and carrying a hatchet. Wyvern announces to the rest of the team that he has run into River Tam and unloads a trio of tranq darts into her. Hearing this, Ronin moves to join up with him, following Wyvern's trail until the two are both carefully watching River. Wyvern spots a message, written in blood, requesting that the silver canister be destroyed. Determining this to be the object they've been sent to recover, the team begins to wonder what the next course of action should be. After River falls unconscious from the tranq darts, Ronin begins to bandage her her, noting that the wounds on her arms appear to be self-inflicted in an attempt to remove some kind of foreign substance. With the fighting more or less over, Technosis takes a dive and recovers Grendel's lifeless body before it hits the bottom of the ocean floor. He brings it back to the platform where the rest of the team is waiting. DHDN eventually decides that the mission objective has changed to recover River Tam and return to base without anyone else dying. A dropship and gunship are sent to recover the suits while Primal pushes an asteroid from deep space into Earth's orbit. The asteroid impact completely destroys the oil rig. The team members are taken back to New Zealand, where a base, Moot Prime, has been established for them. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mission Record